The Princess and her Paige
by SailorMars009
Summary: Emily, a vampire princess, and Paige, a werewolf that works as her personal servant after Emily's rescue of her. Both girls find themselves falling in love and it looks like they have finally found their true loves. But the only problem is that everything is trying to pull the two of them apart. Can the girls overcome the challenges that face them or will they be torn apart forever
1. Chapter 1: The Princess finds her Paige

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters it all belongs to whoever owns the show and the author of the book. The only thing that I own there is this story, so please don't sue me, it's just for fun and I make no money off of this. Reviews on the story that can help the story to make it better are very welcome. But please bear in mind, this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle but honest with me when writing your reviews and comments.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Princess finds her Paige**

**Emily's POV:**

Emily was walking down a dark hall way of the estate of one of the female courtiers that attended her family's court. Emily was send there by her parents in order to meet this female courtier named "Allison" as a potential future mate that she might marry when she became the queen of her kingdom. After the first meeting at dinner, Emily's first impression of Allison was undecided, Allison didn't seem like Emily's type. Allison seemed to be the kind of girl who like she was calculating and devious type of person that would try to pull anyone's strings that she would come in contact with if would end up benefitting her.

After everyone was finished eating Emily decided to excuse herself so she could explore the estate. She as was walking she was looking at the windows which were darkened because her, her family, not to mention her family's entire court where all immortals. The majority of them were vampires with some fairies and other creatures mixed in to it, and the sunlight can kill most of the vampires in the court except for the few vampires who were day walkers that was able to survive the sunlight.

Besides that, there a few of the other immortals such as the werewolves that worked as some of her family's royal guards and servants that protected and served her family. Emily always liked the werewolves' servants especially her old nanny who took care of her as a young child. But mysteriously her nanny disappeared in to the night just leaving Emily a note saying that something had happened and she had to leave. But that she loved Emily and no matter what happened that she wasn't leaving because of her. It's just that something had come up and it was something that she had to take care of, but one day they will one day they will meet again though someone that might one day be important to both of them. The note was tucked inside a magic jewelry box that played the lullaby that her nanny used to sing to her to sleep as a young child.

Suddenly Emily was awakening from her daydream by an earsplitting howl-like scream that was coming down the hall. Emily went running towards the screams till she found the door that stood in-between her and whatever poor creature that was being tortured. She tried to open the door but there was a huge pad lock on it. Emily reached up and ripped the pad off of the door and proceeded to nearly rip the door off their hinges trying to get inside of the room. And what she saw next shocked her so much that nothing in the world couldn't have prepare her for what she was seeing.

It was a small reddish brown wolf with two small shackles around its wrists and an even bigger shackle around its neck; the shackles were connected to the wall by some heavy duty chains. The wolf was completely drenched in its own blood which was pretty much still gushing out of huge gashes covering its whole body. It was almost unbelievable that it was still standing on its one four feet, never mind still somehow being alive. It had to be a fully transformed werewolf, although it was a little on the small side for one, but it had to definitely be a werewolf since there was no other way that it could still be standing.

Emily heard a loud crack that was immediately followed by the wolf's howling. Emily spin around so she could see the other side of the room and was surprised to see Allison, the female courtier with whom she had been visiting, beating the small red wolf with a nine-tailed whip.

Right as Allison was about to rise the whip again for another Running in front of the unusually small werewolf and shouted "STOP! I am ordering you to stop RIGHT NOW!"

'Oh! Hello Emily! I am so glad you made it just in time;" Allison said in almost too cheery of a voice as if the scene in front of them wasn't happening. "I am just about done with teaching this dog of a slave a lesson. After I am finished up here we will go do something together, ok?"

"HELL NO! I am not going anywhere with you not now, not ever! All I am going to do now is breaking those chains and taking this wolf out of this chamber. And then both I and this wolf will leave for my palace unharmed." Emily yelled turning her back on Allison and started walking towards the now fallen canine was lying.

"But…" Allison started startled.

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear another word!" Emily cutting Alison off short, as Em started to brake off the chains and shackles with her bare hands. The wolf started to softly growl at Emily's touch. At hearing this Emily leaned forward to gentle whispered in to the tiny wolf's ear.

"Will you just relax and stop all that growling nonsense! I am not here to harm you I am going to take you somewhere safe. Besides even if I was here to harm you there would be very little you could do to me in the state you're in anyway." Emily said as she scooped up the little red haired canine.

The wolf narrowed its eyes at her with understanding in its brown eyes and relaxed it body a little bit before its body went completely limp as Emily was walking towards the entrance of the estate. Emily turned her head to see that the wolf had fainted in her arms with its head resting lightly on her shoulder. Emily saw that the wolf was slowly starting to shape shifted back in to its human form before she looked back up to see where she was going.

When Emily reached the entrance where her servants where waiting for her, she looked back at the form in her arms and her eyes widen at what she saw. Despite the dried up blood that was caked on, the huge open gashes, and old scars that covered the now nude female form, Emily had found herself looking at one of the most beautifully young women she had ever seen in her life. Emily's eyes roomed over the dirt covered cream colored skin to the knotty reddish-brown hair. The girl looked young but seemed to be about the same age as her. Emily suddenly looked up when one of her servant girls walked over to her with a thick blanket and started to try to cover the young women's nude form. At seeing what the girl was trying to do Emily kneeled down in order to helped the servant in completely cocooning the young women's body.

After they completed their task, Emily looked up looked up at the dark haired servant girl who had brought over the blanket to cover the young reddish brown haired werewolf. Emily started to look the small pixie-like girl with largest hazel eyes that she had ever seen up and down.

"Thank you that's just what she needed," Emily said to the tiny girl smiling that was filled with gratitude. "What's your name?"

"My name is Aria, Princess" the small girl replied with a smile. "I just recently started working for your family a few weeks ago."

"Well thanks Aria and you don't have to call me 'Princess'. You can just call me Emily." Emily smiled. "Now Aria, can you give me a hand with getting her back to the Rose Palace and then help me get her wounds cleaned up?"

"Yes of course, your highness… I mean Emily" as the servants got all of Emily's belongings in to the carriage and took the injured red head to the Rose Palace.


	2. Chapter 2: Trust and Healing

**Chapter 2:**

**Trust and Healing**

**Emily's POV:**

They had just arrived at the Rose Palace and Emily had sent Aria to go tell her parents about what happen, while she had the rest of the servants with her set up a cot as well as a tray of medical supplies inside her bed chambers for the werewolf girl that was unconscious and heavily injured. Emily stood back as she watched the medical staff begin to work on the young girl injuries first with cleaning, followed by stitching the deep open wounds, and then finally the bandaging.

When Aria came back she said that her parents were outside waiting for her just outside the room. Emily thanked Aria and then asked her to assist the medical staff in any that she could, as well as to make sure that the staff didn't do anything to harm the girl any further. Emily walked outside the room to see both the king and queen of Rosewood, her parents, looking at her in surprise about the events that Aria had relayed to them at Emily's request.

"Emily! Are you alright sweetie? How is the girl? Has she awoken yet?" Emily's mother reached over to pull her daughter in to a hug.

"Mom, I am completely fine and the girl is going to be fine but she is going to have a lot of stitches. And she is still passed out." Emily said as her mom squeezed her to death.

"Do you know which area the girl came from or what pack she belongs to so she can return to them? She must have some place that she can move on to when she is done here?" Pam continued to shoot off questions

"Pam breath! Let's just wait until the girl that Emmy rescued wakes up and heals." Emily's father cut in with a smile. "I am sure after a little time after that she will tell us all we need to know and if she doesn't have any place to go to she can stay here and work. I am sure we could find her a place somewhere that she can work."

Suddenly the three looked up at the sound of things being thrown around. Wade smiled "Looks like our guest is awake. Emmy you better go in there and try to get her to calm down before she rips open any of her stitches or kills any of the medical staff before they are done with her."

Emily nodded and ran back in to the room to help. As Emily partially kicked the door to get in to the room, she quickly looked find the room in complete disarray with the medical staff hiding behind the furniture. Emily saw that they were hiding so they wouldn't get hit by flying medical supplies/objects that were being thrown by the female werewolf that was half-way morphed in to her wolf form.

Just before the wolf girl was able to grab something else to throw, Emily had snuck up behind her and grabbed one of the half-shifted wolf by the arm as she started to yelled "NO! PLEASE STOP!"

The werewolf spun around and scratched Emily in the face with her long claws. The cuts started to bleed a little, but they weren't very deep. As soon as the she-wolf realized the girl that she had scratched was the girl that had rescued her, her yellowed eyes went wide as she started to whimpered and back up a little from the dark skinned girl.

Emily saw the shock in the she-wolf's eye and heard her begin to whimper. Emily got closer to the other girl and put both hands on the girl's red furred covered face and started to gently started to whisper to her. "Shhhhh! It's ok, don't worry. The cuts aren't that deep. My name is Emily and I am not going to do anything to hurt you. I am just going to help you relax so my medical staff can fix you up and I promise I will not make you do anything against your will. Is that ok with you?"

The half morphed wolf couldn't do anything, but make a single nodded. As she nodded the dark skinned beauty started to softly stork her furry face as she start to speak gently again. "Take a deep, breath and look deeply in to my eyes. You find my eyes so calming and soothing and you find that soothing, calming waves wash over as you just continue to focus on my eyes. You find them so calming that you don't want to look away…"

As Emily continued using the hypnosis on the wolf girl, she led the fuzzy girl back to the cot and had her sit back down on it. As the girl felted the girl named Emily gently push her to lie down on her back, she made her body shifted back in to her nude form. Emily tuned to call over the medical staff and they came forward so they could continue to treat her. As Emily turned to face her again and give her a nod to let her know that these people weren't going to hurt her.

"What is your name?" Emily asked with eyes that full of kindness and laughter at how much that the injured girl was in awe of her as she just continued to just stare with her mouth hanging slightly open. It looked as if the girl was staring up at a goddess that had saved her.

"Paige, my name is Paige." The girl named 'Paige' whispered.

"Paige… wow! That is a really beautifully name. Well Paige, thank you for allowing me to hypnotize you a little bit like that. It really means a lot to me that you trusted me you like you did to allow me to do that." Emily said with a smile. "And please remember you are completely safe here, no one in this palace will harm you. So please try your best not to harm any of the servants."

Paige smiled too at the last part. "I will try, but I will not make any promises."


	3. Chapter 3: Bath Time and the Nightmares!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters it all belongs to whoever owns the show and the author of the book. The only thing that I own there is this story, so please don't sue me, it's just for fun and I make no money off of this. Reviews on the story that can help the story to make it better are very welcome. But please bear in mind, this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle but honest with me when writing your reviews and comments.**

_**Author's note:**__** Hello to all you fanfic fans out there! I want to thank everyone that has been reading and reviewing my fanfic and following my fan fiction story about Paige and Emily up until now. I am really glad that so far a lot of you seem to be enjoying the story despite my lack of experience writing a fanfic before about anything. I actually only started to try and write this fanfic like this is because I been kind been wanting to read a story about the Paige/Emily couple that has almost has some type of dark feeling to it with an odd almost **__**UnderWorld**__** movie type of theme to it for a really long time.**_

_**I am not really sure as to this moment on how many Chapters that I am going to be in this story; but I do imagine that there are going to be quite a few chapters that I will be posting up before this story is through. Also to respond to **__**kingdomheartsgirl777**__** comment on the review posting doohickey thing there is a pretty big possibility that Allison's character will have a bigger role later on in the story. If I do include Allison again it will most likely be in the climax of this story. As to whether or not Ally will try to get rid of Paige if she reappears again I will leave to your imagination for now. But for now keep reviewing and onwards to the third chapter of the story.**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Bath Time and the Nightmares!**

**Paige's P.O.V.:**

The medical staff had just finished patching up Paige, who found herself resting lot more easily in the cot now that the staff was done and that she now snuggling under a thick blanket. Spencer, who was the head of the medical staff and a good friend of Emily's, walked to where Emily was standing so she could started to fill her in about what they had to do to fix Paige.

Beside the fact Paige was still she had to be under watch because of the effects of not the large amount of blood had suffered and the large gashes that were sowed up now she didn't care too much. Only reason she was not feeling any pain is because her head was still feeling blissfully hazy from the hypnosis that Emily had used on her to get her relax. And the lingering effects of the hypnosis not only protected Paige from feeling the pain but she was still feeling a large amount of arousal from it. Paige had been watching Emily ever since Emily had come in to the room and did that to her she had not been able to keep her eyes off her.

Paige had been thinking back to the events that caused her sudden freak out that had caused her to then terrorize the medical staff she felt really horrible about it. The only reason that she went in to that rampage is because she thought that she was still in Allison's estate and it was her scientists that were trying to work on her so that Allison could get some more entertainment out of her before she died from the torture. But Paige didn't want that since she would rather die than continue to allow Allison to continue to use her. So Paige transformed in her half morphed form and had went in to a blind rage as soon as she woke up and started to slashing and throwing everything in sight.

She had only broken out of her blind rage and stopped when she vaguely felt someone grabbing her arm which caused her to swirl around to cut who she thought was Allison, but who turned out to be the girl who had saved her. Paige had thought that Emily saving her was a dream she had after she had passed out but what stood in front of her clearly proven her wrong. When she saw the blood form where she had cut her, Paige instantly had felt bad and couldn't help but think, _oh crap! What had she done!_ As she had started to whimper and back up form the beautiful goddess-like creature that she had hurt before she had gently placed her hands on her face which instantly had stop her from moving backwards.

Paige was amazed at the gentleness of this girl as this unknown goddess that promised her that she was completely safe and had asked if she could do something to relax her. Paige could not help but to agree as she nodded her consent. She didn't know why but Paige felt like she could instantly trust Emily. She couldn't help but notice that this girl named Emily had a demeanor that was so opposite of Allison that Paige could almost not believe that someone that was this kind and this sweet existed.

Paige was broken out of her train of thought as the medical staff started to exit the room leaving both her and Emily alone. Paige could not stop staring at Emily as she came closer and kneeled down so both girls were eye to eye with each other. Paige noticed that she couldn't help but feel her body heat up a bit not to mention trembling a little bit as the other girl got closer.

"So my friend Spencer says that you're going to be just fine and that you are going to have to try to behave so that your stiches will stay in place. She will have to come in again so she can check on you." Emily said smiling a little. "I also send my friend Aria down to the kitchen to get you something to eat since seeing the way you were treated you probably weren't feed in a long time. The food will probably be up soon since Aria is a pixie and she had struck down to her smaller size so she could fly around the palace halls without any trouble."

"It's kind of hard to believe that someone as small as her could get any smaller." Paige cracked a smile at her own joke. Then she heard Emily laugh for the first and she fell in love with that incredible sound instantly and hope that she can always be one of the main causes of it.

"Yes it defiantly is a little hard to believe." Emily said smiling the biggest smile that she had been able to do in the longest time.

"Hey! No making fun!" The new voice making both girls jump as they looked up to see a miniaturized Aria using her little butterfly wings to keep herself hovering above their heads. "Do you think it's a wise idea to be making fun of the pixie that went to the kitchen to get the staff to start working on your food? I can always go back and tell them to forget it?"

"Sorry Aria. We didn't mean any harm." Emily chuckled as she attempted to smile in the most innocent way possible.

"Sorry princess but it's a little too hard to believe you with that look on your face." Aria said with her large eyes narrowed at her speciously. "Anyway the food will be on its way soon, but you might want to have Paige take a bath first. No offense, but Paige you still look like crap."

"It's ok I know I do short stuff." Paige smirked as she pretty much saw steam coming out of Aria's ears.

"I am letting that one slide just this once. But next time you're going down doggie girl." Aria teased as she started to fly away. But stop short for a second to turn to Emily who was trying her best to not laugh and keep her composer. "Should I get Hanna to bring up some spare clothes in the meantime and have her start working on clothes for the little puppy here?"

"Yes that will help a lot Aria, thank you." Emily managed to say with a little chuckle and with that the little pixie flow off to find Hanna.

Turning to Paige as Emily said in a voice that had far too much amusement in it. "Ok while we wait for the food I guess it's time for me to give you a bath."

With a slightly horrified look, Paige started to turn a really dark shade of red as she tried to talk. "No! It's okay I can wash myself."

"Don't be silly Paige you can't even move around that much, much less get up and walk by yourself without tearing your stitches up." Emily started to laugh as she went to scoop up the still nude girl. "So that means I am giving you a bath and there is nothing you can do about it."

As Emily carried the other girl to the bathroom, Emily couldn't help but laugh as she watched Paige turning a darker shade red then before. When they finally reached the tub it was already filled with hot water so all Emily had to do is carefully plop Paige in to it. Once she settled in to the water Emily proceeded to start wash Paige's skin and hair and Paige couldn't do anything, except sit there and allow it.

Paige was surprised to see how careful, not to mention gentle Emily was being with her. It was like to Emily; Paige was made out of glass that could break at any moment. But Paige was enjoying how nice it felted, especially when she considering how roughly Allison's treatment of Paige was in the past. Although she was enjoying Emily giving her a bath, Paige found it odd that Emily herself insisted on giving Paige a bath herself, despite her being a princess and could have easily have had a servant do it for her. After Emily finished scrubbing her hair clean and untangling her knotting hair, she drained the tub and went to go grab a towel to start drying her. When Paige was finally clean and dried, Emily grabbed the clothes that Paige assumed that were left by the girl that she was talking about what was her name "Hanna" she thought as Emily started dressing her.

"Don't worry you will meet Hanna soon enough. She is the one who does all the clothes and fashion for the palace. She drop by later to take your measurements so you can have your own clothes. Theses just happen to be to spares that she had." Emily smiled as she finished dressing her. "Ok now that your all clean and dressed why don't we go back in the other room the kitchen staff most likely has gotten the food up the by now."

Emily helped Paige back in to the adjoining bedroom where some food was spared out on a table. Over the next few hours Emily and Paige had talked about everything under the rainbow until it was time to go to bed. Emily had moved the cot across the room so that it rested next to her bed, then she helped Paige in to the cot where she tucked her under the covers.

**Emily's P.O.V.:**

A few hours after both Paige and her had gone to bed Emily had started to hear crying and whimpering coming from the small cot next to her bed. Emily lit the lamp that was on the night stand in-between both her and Paige and saw that it had been Paige was crying. At seeing this Emily immediately went over to the small cot, sat on the edge of it, and started to gently wake up the whimpering girl from the appeared nightmare that she was having.

As soon as Paige's eyes shot open she shot straight up in to a sitting position and rammed herself in to Emily's torso. When their upper bodies met Emily imminently wrapped her arms and held Paige as tightly as could without hurting her. Emily rocked Paige back and forth as she started to make gently cooing noises in to Paige's ear to help calm her. Paige starting to realize that she was safe started to nuzzle her face in to Emily's shoulder as she continued to crying.

"Shhh! It's ok baby, you're safe. It was only a bad dream. It's ok." Emily cooed pulling Paige away just enough so she could start to wipe away the tears away from the redhead's cheeks with her thumbs. "Do you want to talk about what you were dreaming about?"

"No not really or at least not right now. It was just something about one of the many tortures that Allison used to do me." Paige whispered.

"Ok, but you're going to sleep in my bed for tonight." Emily said and before Paige could protest Emily put two fingers to her lips to silence the upcoming protest. "Sorry you don't have a choice."

Emily pulling Paige's arms around her neck and just like that Emily carefully scooped Paige up in to her arms bridal style and walked over to Emily's bed. When they reached it Emily gently place the girl under the covers of her queen sized bed. Emily tuck the girl in the covers, turned the lamp off, and quickly went to the other side of the bed were she slipped under them herself. Emily then moved as close as she could to the redheaded wolf girl so they that they were very close together. Emily positioned herself on her back and pulled Paige in closer so that Paige could rest her head on Emily's chest. Emily then wrapped her arms around Paige so she could hold she close. Emily couldn't help but smile a little as she noticed Paige's heart beat sudden speeded up, not to mention the amount of heat that was coming off of the other girl as she deeply blushed again.

Emily started to comb her fingers through Paige's soft and silk-like hair. She couldn't believe how nice it felt after all the blood, mats, and grease was washed away. As time went by Paige started to eventually relax at the contact between her and Emily, she even snuggled in deeper in to Emily's body. Soon enough both girls had finally nodded off and fell in to a deep slumber wrapped and cuddled in each other's warm arms.


	4. Chapter 4: cures, clothes, and feelings

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters it all belongs to whoever owns the show and the author of the book. The only thing that I own there is this story, so please don't sue me, it's just for fun and I make no money off of this. Reviews on the story that can help the story along or to make it better are very welcome. But please bear in mind, this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle but honest with me when writing your reviews and comments.**

**Author's Note:**** Hello again my lovely readers. I would like to once again thank everyone again for your very sweet, not to mention your extremely kind comments on my first fanfic story of Paige/Emily so far. I am so glad you guys are really enjoying my story as much as you guys are. It really shows through your extremely flattering comments that you been writing to me. **

**I am also going to do a quick response to ****Cici's request on the review doohickey thingy for this story, asking if I could show more of Paige's werewolf abilities. No worries Cici, I was definitely planning on doing just that. Actually I was planning on not only having Paige show more of her abilities as a werewolf, but I was planning on having Emily also show more of her abilities as a vampire as well. I was going to have some more of Paige's abilities start to show a bit more along with an explanation as to why I haven't written them in yet, with the exception to her transforming powers, until now in this chapter. I am going to at least introduce Paige's accurate healing abilities in this chapter and then I am most likely will introduce the rest in most likely the next chapter that I will write or the one after that if I couldn't work it in to the next one. **

**I had also posted another fan fiction on my profile that I wrote. It's a completed one-shot of the Sailor Moon anime that** r**evolving mostly around Rei/Sailor Mars and Makoto/Sailor Jupiter who are forced by Queen Beryl's four generals to assassinate the High Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom or else Queen Beryl's men will kill both her hostages Minako/Sailor Venus and Ami/Sailor Mercury.** **This story is something that I had written for a Korean History class, that I took in the spring semester of 2012 at the university that I attend.**** It was ****originally written as a historical fiction of the assassination of Empress Myeongseong, who is also, was well known as Queen Min, but I had re-written my originally paper in to a really cool and long Sailor Moon fan fiction for you guys. So for those of you who are interested and would like to read it go to my profile and click on the title ****'The Queen and the Assassins'**** to read.**

**Once again thank you to all of you fantastic readers not to mention fellow fan fiction writers that are beyond amazing to take the time to read my stories and to post your opinions and thoughts on it. Now onwards to the next chapter my lovelies I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did with my last 3 chapters. I will be look forward to be hearing your thoughts on it. **

**Chapter 4:**

**Antidote, clothes, and the start of feelings!**

**Paige's P.O.V.:**

It has been hours since both Paige and Emily had fallen asleep in the Emily's large queen sized bed. Paige was the first of the two girls to awaking from sleep. It had taken her a few moments to wake up, but when she was a little more awake Paige saw that the positions that both her and Emily had changed during the day's sleep. Somehow Paige went from resting her head her head on Emily's chest and being snuggled in to her to the positions being reversed. Paige was now lying on her back with her arms now loosely hanging around Emily's lower back. While Emily had her face nuzzled deeply in her neck, with one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and Emily's free hand resting on Paige's chest.

Paige nearly stopped breathing when she realized the brand new position they were sleeping in. Everything about the new position they were lying in from the way that some of Emily's hair had landed just under Paige's chin so she had no choice but to breath in Emily's intoxicating scent, to feeling were Emily's warm, slow, but rhythmic breathing landed on the crock of her neck, and lastly to feeling where Emily's free hand had landed on one of her breasts; It was amazing but it completely draining Paige of self-control. She would have gotten up but Paige felt that both of their legs were tangled together under the covers and Emily still had her arm wrapped around her waist. Plus with the stiches that were still in place Paige couldn't move too much on her own without ripping them up, leaving her with absolutely no way of escaping this very strange predicament that she had woken up in.

So which without any other alternate choose that wouldn't disrupted the Princess' sleep, Paige just laid there waiting for Emily to awaken from her slumber. And as Paige just laid there she just thought about the events of the previous day and of Emily's rescue of her. It was so unbelievable that it was just like something out of the pages of some kind of amazing fairy tale. You know the ones where the Prince Charming of the story breaks through to where the princess is, saves her from the evil villain, and carries her out of there.

Not that Paige ever dared to think of herself as of those princesses from fairy tales such as Cinderella, hell she was far from it and she knew it. Paige knew that she was a slave and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Plus she knew that Emily could never fall for someone like her, a werewolf slave, Emily of all people was a freaking vampire princess for crying out load. And even if Emily could fall for someone like Paige, they could never in a million years be together. It was because Emily was the one and only heir of the highest royal vampire blood lines and the law of the Rosewood Kingdom stated that those that are heirs of the royal highest royal vampire blood lines could only marry someone of nobility or high rank, which automatically booted Paige out right off the bat. Suddenly Emily started to stir from her sleep which snapped Paige out of her deep train of thought.

'Oh crap she is waking up! What if she thinks I am some kind of freaky creep, when she see me wake and holding her like this!' Paige started to think franticly and started to blush furiously. 'I know I will pretend that I am still a sleep! Great that will work!'

She slammed her eyes shut as Emily just started to open. Nothing in the world could have prepared Paige for what was going to happened next. Paige's ears filled with Emily giggling the kind of giggle that would make an ice beige melt and the sudden feeling of Emily's lips against her flushed cheek making it even redder.

"I know you're awake! I can hear your heart beating even faster than before." Emily giggled. Paige heavily sighed and slowly opened to see Emily looking up at her from where she had been resting the majority of the sleep with a very kind smile on her face. The blush on Paige's brighten a little more making Emily giggle a tiny bit. "I knew it. So how did you sleep, Paige? How are the stitches feeling?"

"Umm… I slept ok, princess, and the stitches feel ok." Paige mumbled shyly. "Ummm, also I never really said thank you for saving me yesterday or for taking care of me when I was having that nightmare. So….. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Paige. I am just glad that I came in when I did and was able to save you in time." Emily smiled at her. "Just don't call me princess when we are alone or with Spencer, Aria, or Hanna. I have been meaning to ask you do you have a pack or a family that you could return to when you're all healed."

Paige shook her head no. "No I don't have anything to return to. My pack, my family, my home were all destroyed by Allison. I was the only thing left alive that's when she took me and made me her personal torture toy."

"I am so sorry Paige." Emily said. "Well if it makes any difference you can stay here, live in the palace, and start a new life. That is if you want."

"Are you sure that is ok?" Paige asked, her voice going really high.

"Yes, of course I am sure." Emily smiled at the other girl. "Anyway let's get you feed so I can get you to Spencer, so she can check up on how you're healing and see if she found the reason why you're healing so slowly. Then finally to Hanna so she can start to work on your new clothes."

Paige nodded.

**Emily's P.O.V.:**

After they had eaten Emily had to help Paige down to where the chambers that Spencer used as her lab as well as her medical room where she treated her patients. Besides the fact that Spencer was the youngest head of the medical staff for the palace in centuries, she was also the smartest not to mention the most powerful witch that was in existence. Emily know that Spencer was not only talented and gifted in using black magic, she was also talented and gifted in using white magic, so she know that Paige was in good hands. After Spencer looked Paige's body to see how the wounds were doing and how the stitches where holding up. She scribbled down some notes on her clip bored then looked up at them as she started to speak to both of them.

"I had my medical run some tests on the residue gunk that we had found in some of your wounds, Paige. And it seems like Allison had coated the whip that she used on you was some kind of poison that had traces of monkshood on it to prevent your wolf powers to accurate your body's healing abilities." Spencer stated.

"Monkshood? What's that?" Paige asked.

"Monkshood is a type of flowered plant that is extremely toxic to animals, especially to werewolves. It is known by many other names; such as women's bane, leopard's bane, devil's helmet, blue rocket, aconite, and last but not least wolf's bane." Spencer explained. "To werewolves such as yourself, Paige, who like vampires and fairies are basically immortal. Although monkshood is the only thing that is beyond poison to werewolves, next to sliver, and can kill you if too much get in to your bio systems. Other uses of monkshood that can be used on werewolves as long as too not too much is used can prevent you from using your accurate healing abilities, enhanced sight, strength, speed, and hearing. Not to mention it can also prevent you from shape shifting."

"Wow! Really?" Emily asked in awe.

"Yes, but it looks like Alison didn't use enough wolf's bane to lace the whip she used to hurt Paige and not to kill her. It looks like she used enough of it to try to stop you from using your enhanced abilities and shape shifting. But looks like Paige's rage at Allison was able to overpower the monks hood just enough to shape shift in to your wolf form. Which is good because the body of your wolf half is a lot stronger than your human body and that is what kept you alive, Paige, at least until Emily was able to get to you and get you out of there." Spencer continued as she turned around to get something from her chemistry set. When she turned around Spencer was holding a becker containing some kind of bluish purple gunk that looked something like grape juice or grape flavored Gatorade and held it out to Paige. "This is an antidote to the wolf's bane poison that I cooked up after we tested the gunk that we cleaned out of your wounds. Paige if you drink this will clear out the wolf's bane poison within the hour and then you can use your accurate healing abilities to close up your wounds."

"Ok, bottoms up…" Paige said garbing the becker and drinking all of the liquid inside of it. After Paige drink all of it, she made a funny face and started coughing her brains out. "Sorry but that's tastes horrible Spencer. Thanks for making the antidote for me but please remind me never to eat anything you cook."

The face that Paige had made and the comment made both Emily and Spencer to start laughing so hard to the point where both girls to fall over.

"Well serves you right for scaring my staff." Spencer smiled.

"Oh yeah I was meaning to apologize for that." Paige said with a little smile. "So I am sorry about freaking out on you and your staff last night."

"It's ok, just as long as you promise to terrify my medical staff again and we will just call this even." Spencer smiled. "Or else I will turn you in to a frog or something."

"Ok I promise." Paige smiled at Spencer.

Emily finally got a grip on herself, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes and said with a smile. "Thanks Spence for making that antidote for Paige. But it's time for me to take Paige over to Hanna so she can get the measurements that she needs to make her some new clothes"

Spencer had this huge evil smile across her face when she heard Hanna name. "Yeah you two better get going especially before that antidote takes effect."

Paige looked between the two girls couldn't help but think **Oh boy I am in trouble!**

**Paige's P.O.V.:**

When Paige and Emily got to Hanna's room she suddenly saw why Spencer and Emily were laughing and smiling a tab bit evilly. Hanna's room had wall to wall drawings of these frilly, girly dresses for the women of the palace and for the men of the palace there more manly in the designs. Suddenly Emily and Paige heard a high pitched shriek behind them scaring the shit out them. If Emily had not been holding on to Paige, the high pitched shriek would have made Paige to run out of the room. Paige saw finally saw what had made the high pitched noise, it was a blond haired and blue eyed girl that bounced towards them with a big smile on her face.

"HANNA! Do you really have to scream like that? It scared the crap out of both of us." Emily said smiling at the blond.

"Sorry Em I am just so excited to meet your new pet. The Palace has been simply buzzing about her since you brought her here." Hanna smiled at both of them. "Sorry I am being rude I am Hanna and you must be Paige right?"

"Uhmmm…. Yes?" Paige mumbled quietly.

"Ahhhh! You're just so cute!" Hanna squealed grabbing Paige's arm and dragging her over to the small wooden circle that was placed in front of three mirrors. Paige looked over her shoulder at Emily who was leaning against the wall smiling and gave Paige a small nod to let her know that Hanna wasn't going to hurt her. "I wasn't expecting you to be this shy or quiet to tell you the truth after hearing about the small incident that happened last night with Spencer and her medical staff."

"Oh, yeah that was just a small misunderstanding." Paige blushed a little embarrassed.

After Hanna got all of Paige's measurements and wrote them down. She turned to Paige and asked. "What kind of clothing style so you want Paige?"

"I am not sure, I kind of want something I can easily move around in and will not rip very easily." Paige said looking around at the walls at all the clothing designs and stopped in front of a bunch of clothing designs that she seemed to like. "Maybe something like this?"

Hanna came over to get a better look at the designs that Paige seemed to like and started to giggle when she saw that the designs that Paige had chosen were the clothing that she had designed for the Palace squires and pages.

"Well that defiantly seems to suit you and it will defiantly look good on you. I approve and I am sure Emily will too." Hanna said with a smile when she saw that Paige looked down at her feet with a light blush on her face with a small smile on her face too. "I am going to draw up some new updated designs of them for you and let you see the new updated versions of these designs to see if you like them. Ok?"

"Yeah that sounds great. Thanks Hanna." Paige said with a tiny nod.

**Emily's P.O.V.:**

…A few days later…

A couple of days past and Paige had made a full recovery from the wounds that she had gotten from Allison's whip that just left some faint scars on her body. Paige's full recovery was all thanks to Spencer's antidote that cleared out the traces of wolf's bane in Paige's blood which then allowed Paige's accurate healing abilities to take care of the rest. After they had left Hanna's work room and went back to Emily's bedroom and hung out a little bit was when her accurate healing abilities started to kick in.

Although it was supposed to be a normally non-painful experience for werewolves to be somewhat painful to Paige when it started to itself. Both girls had to admit the watching Paige's body knit itself back together was really amazing to watch. When Spencer came up to check on Paige to see if her body had healed itself yet so she could take out the stitches, Emily had asked her why did it seem to hurt Paige while the cuts closed up. Spencer told her that even though the delay that the wolf's bane had caused a delayed in her body's healing the wounds and the fact that they were so large was the reason behind it.

That night after that incident, Emily talked her parents in to allowing Paige to stay in the palace and work there, since she had no other place to go; but Emily had also convinced them to let Paige be Emily's personal body guard as well. Emily's father thought it was a fantastic idea, although Emily's mother wasn't totally sold on the idea but agreed to it since she was out voted on the matter. And Paige was allowed to sleep in the adjoining bedroom during the day that connected to Emily's.

Even though they were supposed to sleep in the separate rooms Emily still had Paige sleep with her in the same bed because of the nightmares that continued to plagued her during her sleep. Emily had always woken up when she heard Paige having a nightmare and always either had gone to Paige's room, slipped in to Paige's bed, soothed Paige back to sleep there and fell asleep with her there so she wouldn't have any more nightmares or wake up and brought Paige in to her bed so that Paige could sleep there with her. Doing those two things always banished Paige's nightmares for the rest of their sleep.

Ever since Emily had recused Paige from Allison she couldn't help but feel her heart race a little or that her body will heat up ever so slightly when they were together, or saw each other, or when their skin touched ever so briefly, or even when they slept in the same bed all snuggled up together. Emily couldn't help but notice how beautiful Paige was no matter what situation they were in together Emily couldn't take her eyes off of Paige.

Yes Emily, the vampire princess of the Kingdom, couldn't help but fall more in love with her werewolf bodyguard, Paige.

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoy reading this installment of the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will to put up my next chapter up for this story soon and I am going to try to make things a little more interesting in the next chapter for you guys by adding one or two new conflicts for you. Happy reading and try to read my other story I wrote and posted on profile called 'The Queen and the Assassins'. Enjoy my lovelies! Don't forget to leave reviews and comments for me. **


	5. Chap 5:Unexpected Visitors and Surprises

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters it all belongs to whoever owns the show and the author of the book. The only thing that I own there is this story, so please don't sue me, it's just for fun and I make no money off of this. Reviews on the story that can help the story along or to make it better are very welcome. But please bear in mind, this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle but honest with me when writing your reviews and comments.**

**Author's Note:**** Hello again my lovelies! I am glad you all are still enjoying my fan fiction so far. Pride365 I defiantly agree with you about the whole law keeping them apart as being 'slightly cliché' as you put it and I thought so too when I first wrote it in. But don't worry** **I was using the law as a start off point that was going to give me a bit of a hand in getting the ball rolling on the conflicts of the story that are going to help the story along. It's just a smaller part of the much bigger mess of things that are going to be written in the story that are going to be trying to pulling them apart other than that. I was using the law as a jump off point that was going to give me a bit of a hand in getting the ball rolling on the conflict aspect of the story.**

**As I promised you guys and as CiCi had requested I am going to introduce more of Paige's abilities in this chapter, as well as introduce some other of her abilities in future chapter as well or at least the ones that if I couldn't work it in to this one. And I am going to try to add in more conflicts in this chapter to make it more interesting for you guys and gals. Now onwards to the next chapter my lovelies I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did with my last 4 chapters.** **Don't forget to leave reviews and comments for me. I will be look forward to be hearing your thoughts on it. **

**Chapter 5:**

**Unexpected Visitors and Surprises**

**Emily's P.O.V.:**

It had been a few weeks since Emily had rescued Paige from Allison's estate and as far as Emily and her friends could see Paige was adjusting to palace life pretty well despite her trauma that she had experienced. Emily couldn't believe how hard she had been falling for Paige despite them only knowing each other for only a short time. At first Emily didn't even realize she was in love in Paige, but Emily started to noticed ever since Emily had recused Paige from Allison she couldn't help but how her body reacted when Paige was around her.

At first Emily didn't even realize she was in love in Paige despite the signs. For example, Emily would always feel her heart pounding hard against her ribcage like it had wanted to break out of her chest or for some odd reason her body will start to heat up ever so slightly whenever they were together, saw each other, or for however long or short amount of time their skin touched the other. It could be that their skin had touched each other ever so briefly, or when they slept in the same bed all snuggled up together. Emily also couldn't help but watch her when Paige wasn't looking at her, she didn't know why but she couldn't take her eyes off of Paige. And she couldn't help but notice how beautiful Paige was no matter what situation they were in together. But for some reason it didn't hit her at first that she was starting to fall in love with Paige.

As for Paige ever since her wounds had closed up, Paige had never left Emily's side for a second. Even if she wasn't within view, Emily always know Paige where was and when Emily wasn't in her line of sight, hearing, or smell Paige always know exactly how to find Emily even without the use of her senses. It was funny when that happened, despite not being able to visible see Paige at times, for some odd reason Emily could always sense exactly where she was.

One night, Paige had to do some training and usually Emily came along to watch her; but Paige know that she hadn't really spend a lot of time with her friends along in a while so she insisted that Emily go and hang out with them while she trained. So since Emily was hanging out alone with Spencer, Aria, and Hanna, she had decided that this was the best time to ask them what they thought on why were Paige and Emily always able to find each other even when they were out of each other range of their enhanced senses and what all those feelings meant. Spencer of course tried to make some rational explanation of it, which of course nobody could understand without some kind of scientific translator so all Spencer got was three blank looks.

After they had tried to get Spencer to dumb it down a little bit for them with very little success on it; Aria turned to Emily and said "I don't think it's something science or magic can explain Emily. It just might be some kind of special bond that the two of two of you wound up forming after you had saved her."

"It's a hell of a lot more than just 'kind of special bond' Aria!" Hanna jumped in interrupting the now human sized pixie. "This bound has a name and it's called 'love'."

"Hanna what the hell are you taking about?" Spencer interjected.

"Hasn't either of you two seen the way those two have looked at each other or how they act when the other one is around or when one of them comes in to the room that the other is in? I could see it from the moment I saw them together." Hanna looked from Spencer to Aria and then back to Spencer. When all she got back was blank stares Hanna slapped her forehead and cried. "For the love of… how the hell have you three live this long without me always in your life. Like seriously how can you three really be this blind? This so text book fairy tale love, no offence Aria."

"Don't worry non-taken Hanna." Aria holding back a chuckle, as she turned to the group. "Wow I have heard some pretty amazing stories of it sometimes happening between two different creatures but I never thought it might actually be real."

"I know right and it gets to happen to our little Em." Hanna teased as she made an excited squeal.

"So Emily since you're basically the prince charming or should I said 'Princess Charming' in all of this, where is your Cinderella?" Spencer teased with a little smirk and Spencer, Aria, and Hanna all loved how much the teasing was Emily turning red as a tomato.

"Paige is… ahhh… she is training." Emily mumbled under her breath just loud enough for the other three to hear. The sight of Emily acting so cute like this made all three of her friends smile and they all had the same thought; they had to try to get those two together there was no other way around it. (You have to know that this is going to be downright hilarious).

**Paige's P.O.V.:**

Paige had been going to the training grounds of the palace almost every night since her wounds had healed so she could fully see more of the full extent of her powers. Paige had wanted to see what was the full extent of her powers, so that she could figure out how to better use them to protect Emily. When Paige was on the training grounds she would do anything form testing her strength, speed, hearing, and sight. So far one of her favorite things that she loved to do was the running at the high speeds that both her human body and wolf body could do. She love that now could choose to either stretch both her two legs and all four if she had wanted to.

Paige also loved that Emily always came to watch her train because it always gave her the motivation to work even harder when Emily's eyes were on her. But it was a full moon tonight, and Paige know that it was a lot easier for her to lose control over her will and body during those times. And because of that she didn't want to lose control over herself when Emily was around and hurt her by accident again like she had the night Emily had rescued her.

So Paige made up a plan to keep Emily safe during the nights that had full moons on it. On those nights, Paige would ask Emily to go and hang out with Spencer, Aria, and Hanna because she know how much Emily loves being with them. Paige trusted those girls to protect Emily and she know that her Princess would be the safest with them during the full moon. While Emily was with them, Paige would go to the forest, so she could fully transform in to her wolf form, and run amongst the trees. During her runs in the forests Paige would be able to gain better control over her animal form by being able to get better acquainted with her wolf half.

As Paige ran through the woods behind the Palace she thought she heard something calling to her but brushed it off. As she kept running suddenly a loud voice growled in her head saying **'Hey dummy didn't you hear me calling you before? I asked you to stop running for a moment so I can talk to you!'**

Paige slide to a stop and started to looked around, but couldn't see who or where the speaker was. So she tried to communicate to whomever the speaker was the same way he was communicating with her, though her mind. **'Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself now!'**

'**Calm down pup I will show myself. And don't worry I am not here to harm you or your little princess I am just here to have a little chat with you.'** The voice said. Suddenly shocking blue eyes glowed in the shadows in front of Paige, followed by a male dark dusty brown wolf walking out of the shadows. The smaller red wolf looked the male wolf over the male was a lot bigger then she was by nearly twice her size and was a lot more muscular then most fully transformed werewolves were when they changed. He must have been a very strong alpha or at least a very powerful beta of an abnormally large pack.

'**Ok now that you have my attention lets chat as you say, but it is usually polite to give your name and introduce yourself. So will you just spit your name out already!'** Paige barked at the larger wolf.

'**My apologies it has been a while since I have spoken to another wolf in should a long time that it seems that I have been forgetting my manners.'** The dusty wolf said with a small bow of his head as a sign of his head as a sign of his apology. **'My name is Toby by the way and I already what know your name is pup, it's Paige.'**

Paige looked at him completely shocked that this stranger knowing her name. Paige started to growl warningly at the dusty wolf. **'How the hell did you know my name?'**

'**I know your name because there is a legend that is foretold within our species. In the short version of this legend states that would be an extremely small red wolf that is that will be the last of the last alpha of the red wolves blood line would bring an end to the order that our world and this kingdom is ruled under and that she will either bring either great good or great destruction.'** The dusty wolf stated in a matter of fact kind of way. **'In order for this red wolf to do this she must be saved by a vampire of the highest and purest of blood lines and fall in love with her. It is said that only their love can change the order of this world and the pack that I represent wants this to happen so that we can reshape it in to the way we what it.'**

'**And how do you know that this legendary 'Alpha Red Wolf' that is being talked about in that story is me and the 'Vampire of the highest and purest of blood lines' that is being talked about is Emily?'** Paige angrily asked.** 'Besides even if we were the ones described in this who says that either Emily or I will agree to help you?'**

'**Will I know because you are the last red wolf in the red wolf linage of werewolves; Not to mention you came from a long blood of very small but special and powerful alpha wolves.'** Toby continued. **'And the reason I know Princess Emily is the one form the legend well she is the only vampire of the highest and purest of blood lines in her bloodline. Plus she did save you not to mention she did save you twice in one night already and despite you don't even admit this to yourself yet but the two of you are both starting to fall deeply in love with each other. Am I wrong?'**

Before Paige could even say anything she heard a familiar voice calling for her. **'Paige! Paige! Where are you?'**

Paige knew that it was Caleb that was trying to find her. He was a werewolf that was dating one of Emily's friends, Hanna.

'**Well that brings the end of our conversation for now. I will see you again soon, Paige.'** And with that the dusty colored werewolf name Toby disappeared in to the night.

Next thing Paige a large black wolf with dark brown eyes came bouncing up to her completely out of breath. Caleb must have been running himself ragged all over the forest looking for her. Paige always liked Caleb, he was a good guy who was a wiz with technology and he had been helping her to try to control her powers.

'**Hey Caleb, geez what's the rush?'** Paige asked with a confused look on her face.

'**Hey Paige it's about time I found you.'** Caleb painted. **'The girls had asked me to go and find you because Emily has some kind of special surprise for you. Before you even ask I don't know what kind of surprise that Emily has planned, just that it's for you.'**

'**Ok then I guess that we better start running back to the palace so that we can see this so called surprise.'** Paige said and took off running at full speed with Caleb trailing her.

…Half an Hour Later…

Paige and Caleb finally reached the Palace, transformed in to their naked human forms, had gotten their clothes from their hiding place, and changed in to them. After getting clothing Paige thanked and hugged Caleb for getting her. They then parted company Caleb headed towards Hanna's bed chambers and Paige towards Emily's bed chambers. When Paige had reached the door of Emily's bed chambers she moved a shaky fist to the door and gave it a small but firm knock.

"Come in, Paige!" Emily's voice came through the wood of the door in the sweetest way possible. Paige reached over to the door handle and turned the handle to open it. What she saw next, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

The room was dark the room was filled with the light of hundreds of candles, there was millions of red and white rose petals litter both the floor and on the bed, and what was laying in very alluring position on top of the bed was Emily dressed only in a very sexy, silk robe. All Paige could do was stand there as her mouth drop twenty feet as her eyes half way popping out of her head.

"You see anything you like, Paige?" Emily said in a salutary, sexy voice. All Paige could do was nod and gulped very hard.

Emily got up slowly got up from the bed and walked very slowly in a very sexy way towards Paige swigging her hips just so. Paige just stood there completely frozen in place; she was completely helplessly as she watching Emily coming up to her. All Paige could do was feel her body reacted to the sight in front of her; Paige's mouth went dry, her body started to heat up, her heart pounding against her rib cage trying to break free, her breathing had gotten rigged, she started to sweat heavily, and finally the ever growing wetness in-between Paige's legs.

Emily had finally reached her, but she didn't stop, as she reached up, placing her hand on Paige's chest, and gently pushed Paige back against the wood of the closed bedroom door.

"Emily… what are… are you… doing?" Paige rigidly breathed out as she staring into Emily's eyes, which were darkening with lust by the second. Emily raised the hand that wasn't pinning Paige to the door and placed it on Paige's cheek in the most gently way possible. Emily's thumb gently stroked her cheek while she stared very deeply in to Paige's eye making Paige unable to look away.

Suddenly Emily leaned forward placed a very gentle, but passionate kiss on Paige's lips. The sudden, surprise kiss cause Paige to gasp and go all ridged but within seconds Paige had surrendered to the kiss, her eyes glazed over and fluttered closed and she just started moaning in to the kiss.

Emily pulled back from the kiss and moved her head, till her lips were just hovering above her ear, with Emily's hot breath on Paige's ear making Paige shivered. Emily smiled at Paige's reaction as she whispered with a purr in Paige. "I think you know exactly what I am doing, Paige."

All Paige could do make a small moan and nod in agreement to anything Emily said. Paige couldn't open her eyes and look Emily in the eyes in complete fear that she was really asleep and that this was all a dream. So Paige just stood there against the wood of the door and just breathed in Emily's intoxicating scents. Paige couldn't believe that all of this was really happening.

Paige head started to droop forwarded so that her face would be facing the floor and not Emily's face. But the drooping of her head had stopped when she felt Emily's hand gently slide from her cheek, down her neck, and Emily's hand finally stopped when her fingers had tucked themselves up her chain and gently forced Paige's face back up so that she was back to eye level with her.

"Paige, please I want you to open your eyes and look at me." Paige made her eyes flutter opened, looked Emily directly in the eye, and didn't look away from Emily's face or eyes. "Paige, I never, ever want you to look away from me again. I want you to always to keep your eye on me at all times because I love the feelings that I get when I know and feel your eyes are on me. Do you understand?"

Paige just nodded yes at Emily and kept her eyes on Emily. Emily continued what she was saying when Paige nodded.

"I love you, Paige! I have loved you ever since I first found you and rescued you from Allison. I think I had fallen in love with you long even before then. I think all this time I was just trying to find you." She saw Paige's eyes went wide and seemed to start to tear up. "Paige I want to be able to give all of myself to you, but if you don't want to, or feel like this going all too fast, or if you aren't in love with me. That's ok I can wait for however long it takes for you to want to do this. Just tell what you want and when you want it."

After Emily had stopped talking, Paige started to tear up at Emily's declaration of her love towards her.

"I love you too, Emily! I had been fallen head over heels in love with you ever I had first laid eyes on you." Paige said after she had finally somehow managed to find her voice again. "You can have me in any way that you want me because I have been waiting for something like this to happen for weeks. This feels like a dream are you sure this isn't a dream Emily?"

"I am sure Paige, I am sure." Emily smiled as she leaned forward and landed a kiss on Paige's lips.

The kiss went from slow and gently to fast and passionate. Emily was the most intoxicating person that Paige had ever met in her life to the point where when Emily had pulled away from the kiss Paige was feeling extremely lightheaded. Emily couldn't help but laugh at Paige's goofy expression on her face as she grabbed both Paige's hands tightly and started to pull her towards the bed.

When they reached the bed Emily had spin Paige around to where Paige's back was to the bed and pushed her down to where she was now sitting on the red and white rose petal covered bed. Emily than climbed on top of the bed and straddled Paige's leg and Emily had wrapped her arms around her neck. Paige saw there wasn't anywhere she could go since she was now that she was trapped under Emily, not that she wanted to go anywhere since she was exactly where she wanted to be. Emily leaned forward and breathed her warm, sweet breath on her ear sending more shivers down her back.

"I am going to show you how much I really love, Paige. This is going to be one night that you won't forget." Emily whispered in to her ear as she lightly nipped the lobe.

…To Be Continued…

**A/N:**** I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did with my last 4 chapters and as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will to put up my next chapter up for this story soon must likely by next weekend and I am going to continue to try to make things as interesting as I possibly can as for you guys in the new chapters of my story. I decided to add in one of the members of the A team as an interesting start to a conflict for you guys this week. Sorry for cutting the bed room scene short I just wanted to torture you guys a little to make sure you guys come back next week. Plus I never wrote a sex scene before so I am going to do my best to finish writing it in the next chapter. If you can, you guys give a few tips on how to finish writing it the sex scene. Don't forget to leave reviews and comments for me. If you can thanks! I will be look forward to be hearing all your thoughts on it. So enjoy this until the next posting lovelies.**


	6. Chapter 6: Love and Pain

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters it all belongs to whoever owns the show and the author of the book. The only thing that I own there is this story, so please don't sue me, it's just for fun and I make no money off of this. Reviews on the story that can help the story along or to make it better are very welcome. But please bear in mind, this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle but honest with me when writing your reviews and comments.**

**Author's Note:**** Hello lovelies, I really hope you don't mind, but I am going to start this chapter off a little bit like did chapter 3. I am going to start up the** **chapter with a flash back of where I had left off with Emily and the girls so you can see the events that were leading up to the bedroom scene for Emily, while Paige was in the forest and then I am going to though the whole bedroom scene form the little I had written in Chapter 5 to the fully finished end from Emily's P.O.V. in a flashback, so you can read the whole bedroom scene finished uninterrupted. I do feel kind of bad for leaving it on a cliffhanger when it was just getting good and after the flash back, the story will continue from there in present time. Sorry for jumping around and being the evil little imp that I am. Thanks for all of your great comment and suggestions so far especially from two readers in particular Pride365 and Cici. Enjoy and onwards to the next chapter dearies.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Love and Pain **

**Emily's P.O.V.:**

Emily had just woke up the next night alone in her bed and looked around the now completely repaired bed room. Even though it was very quickly put back together by Emily, Spencer, Aria, and Hanna from the wrecked that resulted from last night's little incident from her and Paige's almost first time making love together you couldn't even see the damages that had occurred the night before. As Emily walked over to the door that joined both her and Paige's rooms together, where Caleb was now sitting in front of on a stool, she couldn't help but think back to the events of last night.

…**Flashback to the Night Before…**

"So Emily since you're basically the prince charming or should I said 'Princess Charming' in all of this, where is your Cinderella?" Spencer teased with a little smirk. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were all just loved how much the teasing was getting to start get Emily to turn red as a tomato.

"Paige is… ahhh… she is training." Emily mumbled under her breath just loud enough for the other three to hear. The sight of Emily acting cute like this made all three of her friends smile and they all had the same thought; they had to try to get those two together there was just no other way around it.

"So she is off training, huh?" Hanna asked with a smirk as Emily nodded yes. "Knowing how hard that girl trains, Paige is going to be out there in the woods for a couple of hours. How about you put a little something special together for Paige, so you can let her know exactly how you feel about her. Because despite Paige being just as smart as Spencer, she is probably completely dense when it comes to knowing when someone is in love with her."

"But what kind of 'a little something special' could I put together can to show her how much I love her?" Emily said with a deep red blush on her cheeks as she looked down at her thumbs as she played with them.

"Well sweetie, that's why you have the three of us!" Spencer said with a smile. "Now let's see we will have to set the perfect atmosphere up so the mood is right. I have beyond hundreds of candles that I usually use for certain spells that you could borrow. Wait, why are you three starting at me like that?"

"What do you mean that you use those candles that you usually use for certain spells? What the hell kind of spells do you use them for other than the ones that always go horribly wrong?" Hanna asked with mixer of fear and shock on face.

"Yeah I am with Hanna on this one Spence. And are those candles even safe for the two of them to use? Like they aren't going to get blown up or possessed by some kind of demon, or something along those lines?" Aria said shrinking down from her human size of five feet to her tinier size of 3 inches and flying over to Emily and perched herself on the Princess' shoulder. Aria started to try to hide herself under Emily's dark hair. "I still remember the last time you used one of your candles to cast a spell and that spell went horrible wrong!"

"It didn't go horribly wrong Aria; it just went a tad askew." Spencer sighed.

"Are you freaking kidding me Spencer? A tad askew my ass! Don't you even remember what happened? You were trying to cast a spell to pull some of the moisture out of the air, which didn't happen by the way!" Aria yelled up at Spencer from where she was perched on Emily's shoulder. "But instead you summoned a freaking class 3 Fire Demon named Mona, whom by the way ended up chasing me around the room trying to kill me until Paige had finally grabbed that little mutant and was able to hold to her while we tried to figure out how to send her back. Not to mention, you had to get your magic teacher, Mr. Fitz, to send Mona back to whatever hellish dimension you conjured her from."

"First of all I am pretty sure Mona the Fire Demon wasn't trying to kill you; I think she was just trying to play with you. Plus if you remember what Fitz had said about class 3 Fire Demons really like small things that are really pretty, such as really small fairy wings." Spencer stated. "And yeah will since you put it the way you did the spell did kind of horribly wrong. But on the bright side we got something like an ally in the demon world. But back to the topic, nothing is going to happen, witchcraft magic wise with the candles as long as Mr. Fitz or I don't try to use any spells that require a candle while in Emily's room. Besides they will help with setting the right lighting."

"Ok now that's settled we need something else to help Emily to make the 'little something special' affair that she needs to help show Paige that she loves her to make it a little more special. Let me see…" Hanna jumped in before anyone else could answer tapping her chin as she spoke. "Oh wait I know, flowers! We will need dozens of wild red and white roses the ones with the long stem should be absolutely perfect! Aria do you know a place, where there will be lots of long stem red and white roses will be growing wild?"

"Yeah I know the perfect place to get roses that match that description perfectly; the best part is that the place is really nearby." Aria answered as she zips off out the window with a trial of pixie behind her. Spencer nodded towards Hanna and gotten up so she could go find the candles, as well to go set them up, leaving Emily and Hanna alone in the room.

"Ok now that those two both have their assignments for operation 'code: romance', Emily your coming with me." Hanna stated excitedly reaching forward so she could grab Emily's hand and started to drag her towards a wooden clothes chest. The chest was where Emily knew that Hanna kept particularly special clothes that were only used for special occasions.

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked feeling just a little bit scared of what Hanna had in mind.

"We are going to do your hair and find you something so drop gorgeous to wear. So when our shy little Paige gets to the room and comes in to see you, it will make her jaw drop, her eyes bug out, and makes the probability of steam actually coming out of Paige's ear so high; that you will swear you are watching something out of those really old cartoons that human seem to enjoy so much." Hanna said. With that all Emily could do is gulp hard.

A few hours later, when all of the preparations where done the girls had found Caleb and asked him if he could go in to the forest and track down Paige for them. They left it vague, but just said that it was just really important that Paige came to Emily's bed chambers that Emily had some kind of surprise for Paige. Caleb agreed to track Paige down and transformed in to a big black wolf. But before could run off, Hanna whispered in his ear so only he could hear; she told him after he tracked down Paige and brought her back there, for him to come up to her bed room where she had a little surprises for him as well. With that the big black wolf went running towards the forest to look for the much smaller red counterpart with so much sped he was nothing but a blur.

And Emily went back to her chambers to wait and prepare for her wolf to return to her.

…About an Hour Later…

As soon as Caleb and Paige returned to the Palace, Emily was informed by Aria, who was in her smaller pixie size, and she flew off though an open window as soon as she was done telling Emily the message. As soon as Aria left Emily ran over to her bed and tried to laid in the most sexual alluring position that she could think of and tried to make herself look as perfect and as sexy as possible. Then Emily had heard when Paige had finally reached her door and knock on the wood of the door with a shaky fist.

"Come in, Paige!" Emily tried to make her voice sound as sweetest ad the innocent as possible. Emily saw the door handle turn and the door opened so Paige could come in, but Paige didn't see what the surprise was since her back was turn to Emily so she can make sure that the was fully closed behind her.

When Paige had turned back around, and finally seeing everything Emily and the girls had did to the room to set the mood for the Emily to confess her feelings to Paige's eyes finally landing on Emily laying on the bed in that way; Emily watched extremely amused by Paige's reaction. It change from startled and shocked when she saw the room, to exactly the reaction that Hanna had described Paige would have when she saw finally saw Emily laying on the bed waiting for her. Paige's jaw dropped open and just hung there, her eyes did start to bug out, and Emily was pretty sure that she actually saw steam coming out of Paige's ears. It really did look like one of those old cartoons that humans like so much the only thing was Paige didn't end up wolf whistling.

"You see anything you like, Paige?" Emily said in a salutary, sexy voice when she saw that Paige was far too stunned to move. All Paige could do was nod and gulped very hard as she stood there completely frozen.

Emily couldn't help but think how much she was loving every moment of this and how it was starting to get Paige all worked up like this, as she got up slowly got up from the bed and started to walk very slowly and in most sexist way towards Paige so that her hips swigging just so.

Emily watched in amusement, as Paige just stood there completely unable to move a muscle and how totally helplessly Paige was and now turned on the redhead as becoming as Emily walked up to her. Emily saw how Paige's body started reacted to her without Emily even touching her and she loved the affect that she was having on the female werewolf. Emily could hear Paige's breathing starting to get all rigged and her heart pounding really hard and fast against her rib cage, see Paige starting to sweat heavily, and finally smelling the growing arousal and the smell of growing wetness coming from in-between Paige's legs.

When Emily had finally reached the wolf girl, but she didn't stop, as she reached up, placing her hand on Paige's chest, and gently pushed Paige back against the wood of the closed bedroom door. Emily could feel Paige's body started to heat up more from the simple touch of Emily's hand gently laying on one of her breast.

"Emily… what are… are you… doing?" Paige rigidly breathed out as she staring into Emily's eyes, which haven't broken eye contact with her for a second, since Paige turned around and spotted her on the bed. Emily raised the hand that wasn't pinning Paige to the door and placed it on Paige's cheek in the most gently way possible. Emily's thumb gently stroked her cheek while she stared very deeply in to Paige's eye making Paige even more unable to look away.

Suddenly Emily leaned forward placed a very gentle, but passionate kiss on Paige's lips. At first Paige to gasp with eyes going wide and go all her body going all ridged under the raven haired princess's touch having being surprise with the kiss. But that didn't last long because within seconds Paige had surrendered to the kiss, her eyes glazed over and fluttered closed and she just started moaning in to the kiss.

Emily pulled back from the kiss and moved her head, till her lips were just hovering above Paige's ear, with Emily's hot breath on Paige's ear making Paige shivered. Emily smiled at Paige's reaction as she whispered with a purr in Paige's ear. "I think you know exactly what I am doing, Paige."

All Paige could do make a small moan and nod in agreement to anything Emily said. Emily watched the other girl in concern as Paige wouldn't open her eyes and look Emily in the eyes; so the two of them just stood there with Emily still pinning Paige against the wood of the door for a few more minutes. After a few minutes had ticked by Emily saw that Paige's head had started to droop forwarded, almost as if she was doing this in shame, so that her face would be facing the floor and not facing Emily's. Emily decided that she could not allow this as she quickly, but gently slides her hand from Paige's cheek, down the other girl's neck, and only stopped when Emily's hand finally stopped when her fingers had finally tucked themselves up Paige's chain and gently forced the wolf girl's face to look back up at her.

"Paige, please I want you to open your eyes and look at me." Paige made her eyes flutter opened, looked Emily directly in the eye, and didn't look away from Emily's face or eyes. Emily sighed in relief and gathered all of her courage to continue. "Paige, I never, ever want you to look away from me again. I want you to always to keep your eye on me at all times because I love the feelings that I get when I know and feel your eyes are on me. Do you understand?"

Emily watched as Paige just nodded yes at Emily and kept her eyes locked on to her face. Emily continued what she was saying when Paige showed her understanding with a nod.

"I love you, Paige! I have loved you ever since I first found you and rescued you from Allison. I think I had fallen in love with you long even before then. I think all this time I was just trying to find you." She saw Paige's big brown eyes had gone wide and seemed to be beginning to tear up. "Paige I want to be able to give all of myself to you, but if you don't want to, or feel like this going all too fast, or if you aren't in love with me. That's ok I can wait for however long it takes for you to want to do this. Just tell what you want and when you want it."

After she had stopped talking she stood there and watched as Paige continued to tear up at Emily's declaration of her love towards her. Emily had begun to lose hope that Hanna was right about her body guard returning her feelings towards her, until Paige had blurred out:

"I love you too, Emily! I had been fallen head over heels in love with you ever since I had first laid eyes on you." Paige said after she had finally somehow managed to find her voice again. "You can have me in any way that you want me because I have been waiting for something like this to happen for weeks. This feels like a dream are you sure this isn't a dream Emily?"

"I am sure Paige, I am sure." Emily smiled, her heart feeling completely overjoyed and had skipped a few beats as she leaned forward to recapture Paige's lips in a gently and sweet kiss.

The kiss went from slow and gently to fast and passionate. Everything about Paige was absolutely so intoxicating to Emily felt her own body reacting a lot more intensely to the kiss to the point where Emily had to pulled away from the kiss. Emily saw the goofy look on Paige's face and couldn't help but laugh, as she grabbed both Paige's hands holding on to both of them tightly and started to pull the other girl towards the bed.

When they reached the bed Emily had spin Paige around to where Paige's back was to the bed so she could gently and lovingly pushed the wolf girl down so she was now sitting on the red and white rose petal covered bed. Emily than climbed on top of the bed and straddled Paige's leg and Emily had wrapped her arms around the back of other girl's neck so that she could finally at long lasts be able to completely hold Paige.

Now that she was sure that Paige couldn't go anywhere now that Emily had the girl of her dreams trapped underneath her; Emily looked in to Paige's face that was now looking up at Emily. Emily focused on Paige's big brown eye that were filled with so much loving devotion towards her that it made Emily's heart beat even faster and harder than before, now that it was now truly visible to the princess how much her Paige loved her. 'Her Paige' Emily thought, she really liked the sound of that as she leaned forward and lightly breathed on to Paige's ear sending even more shivers down the wolf girl's back.

"I am going to show you how much I really love, Paige. This is going to be one night that you won't forget." Emily whispered in to her ear as she lightly nipped the other girl's ear lobe. Emily could feel Paige's breathing getting hitched in her throat as the princess started to slowly kiss her way up Paige's ear lobe, to her jaw line, and eventually making her way back up to recapture Paige's lips. As Emily was leaving the trail of kisses from lobe to lips, Emily couldn't help but smile when she felt Paige's hands lifting up from the bed, place them low on her hips and begin to explore every curves of Emily's body.

When she finally reached the other girl's lips, Emily move her hands from Paige's neck so that she could place them on to the red head's shoulder and gently pushed her back on the bed so that both her and Paige back on the bed together. When they had fallen back on the bed Paige rolled them over in a suddenly, but gently motion so not to break their kiss, so that Emily was now lying on her back with Paige now on top of her princess.

Paige pulled back from the kiss so she could stare down at Emily, looking at her with eyes that were simply overflowing love for the beautiful goddess like women that was lying underneath her.

"Em, I never… I never actually have done this before." Paige blushed as she whispered in that almost child-like voice that Emily loved so much to hear her speak in. "I am a little scared that I wouldn't meet your expectation of me in this area."

Emily couldn't but smile up at Paige as she wrapped her arms around Paige's neck and slowly pulled her down a bit in to a kiss as she tangled her hands in the redhead's hair. Pulling back from the kiss just a little so that Emily could look in to her love's big brown eyes as Emily began to slide her hands towards the redhead's belt and started to work on undoing it. Emily whispered softly "Paige, its ok I haven't exactly done this before either but I do know that I want you to be the one to take me because there isn't anyone else in this world that I want to do this with other then you. You are the only one that I want to be by my side for the rest of eternity."

With that she gave her body guard's belt one final tug and tossed it off to the other side of the room and suddenly flipped the red head over surprising her. Emily pushed Paige further up so that she was more on to the bed and pulled the vest and swordswomen's shirt over the wolf girl's head and then worked on tugging the leather pants that Paige was wearing. After Emily had gotten all three articles off aside, she then arranged herself so that she was now straddled the young werewolf's bare stomach again. When Paige tried to sit up so that she could try to engage her in another kiss, Emily gently pushed her back down in a lying position on the bed. Paige looked up at Emily with confused eyes and a small whimper, as if she was asking Emily why she was denying her a kiss.

"I just have to do one more little thing." Emily said in a seductive voice with a sly smile spreading across her face as Emily gave the cord on her robe a light tug. After the knot on the cord was loosened Emily let the silken robe just fall off her body revealing all of her cinnamon colored skin to Paige.

When she look back down to look in to Paige's face to see her reaction, Emily could instantly tell that something was wrong. Paige's face had this distant look on her face, as if she had gone in to a trance, and her brown eyes had suddenly turned golden yellow. Suddenly remembering that tonight was the full moon, Emily know that this meant that Paige's wolf half was taking her over and that it could go wild and totally out of Paige's mental control. She know that she had to do something and fast to get Paige's animalistic side under control before something could happen that would turn wildly out of hand.

Emily cupped both sides of Paige's face, so that she make sure that she was looking directly in to her eyes and started to use her hypnosis; since it had worked the last time Paige had transformed.

"Paige, baby, can you hear me? Please if you can hear me, I am going to try to help you get back control of your body, but I just need you to try to keep your focus on my eyes!" Emily tried to tell her, but all seemed useless since she couldn't see her Paige looking up at her any more through her eyes. What she saw looking through the gold eyes was the wild animalistic of her beloved taking full control of her body, as her body started to go in to her mid-morph form as Paige started to grow long reddish brown hair, fangs, and long claws.

Sudden her love snarled at her as Paige picked her up and fling her at the opposite bed room wall, where Emily crashed in to her wooden writing desk below her which shattered in to a million pieces. Emily groaned in the little amount of pain she was in and looked up at Paige, who was now in a crouching position facing in her, now fully transformed wolf body looking ready to pouches at her and rip her throat out. Emily went to try to stand, but sharp pain ripped throw out her torso, she knew that she had broken some ribs, leaving her unable to move and lay there helplessly.

"Paige… please… I know you're in there somewhere love…" Emily begged. "I know… you don't want to do… do this… please wake up…"

Then was when the wolf went to pounce at where Emily was lying in the mess of wood, Emily slammed her eyes shut so she couldn't see what was going to happen next. As sudden as the beastly side of Paige pounced at her, there was another sound of braking of thick wood causing Emily to open her eyes just in time to see a big black wolf, that she recognized as Caleb, crashing in to a red wolf in the middle of mid-pounced causing the smaller wolf to go flying in to a wooden dresser across the room. Both wolves hit the dresser shattering the wood of it in to another million pieces as they continued to fight.

Emily then heard two pairs of footsteps and the soft flapping of butterfly wings coming towards her bed chambers. Spencer was first through the door, her hands glowing in the color of her magic fallowed by Hanna and a mini Aria. Spencer shouted to Caleb. "Caleb you have to keep going at her. But try not to hurt her; you have to remember Paige is still in there somewhere, she just doesn't have any control over her own body. Just try to get her to stay still so I will be able to knock her out with a sleep spell."

Caleb grunted in acknowledgement as he continued to fight with Paige trying to pin her as Spencer kept her magically glowing hands, which by now pulsing in full glow showing that she had full for the sleep spell that she had started to chat on her run here, trained on Paige so that she could fire it when Caleb was able to pin her. Hanna and Aria flow over to Emily and accessing their elf and pixie healing magic to both help get her ribs to set themselves and get her vampire body's healing ability to get started to on healing her broken ribs.

"How did you four know what was happening?" Emily asked in a pained voice as they heard her broken ribs starting too cracked as they reset themselves and they started to neatly knit back together by itself so the elf and pixie stopped the use of their magic's and helped Emily sit up better so they could watch Celeb and Paige go at it.

"Will Caleb was with me and I was telling him what we had helped you plan for Paige Suddenly out of nowhere he started to say that something terribly wrong was going to with Paige, that we had to had to get here and help you before it was too late." Hanna started to explain. "And as we were running here Spencer and Aria came out of nowhere running next to us to your room. Out of curiosity how did you two find out Aria?"

"Well Spencer and I were hanging out in her room and she was practicing her future seeing skills using a bowl of water so we could both view it and suddenly we see Paige transformed and trying to attack Emily. When we saw that we came running here to help, already knowing that you two were on the way here." Aria said. "Hey Hanna, do you have any idea about what's happening to Paige? Why is she freaking out again and why didn't Emily's hypnosis work on her like it did last time?"

"It's the full moon! It's what making her freak out. Sometimes this happens at a full moon when a werewolf has just been turned or if it is from a bloodline and still very young age. The full moon will hold a lot of sway over them until they are able to fully learn how to control themselves." Hanna explained as they watched the two wolves fight. "Paige isn't used to her full powers yet and she isn't in balance with both sides of herself yet, so the moon will make her go crazy. It's not like last time because last time she was scared and enraged so she transformed at her own will. That's why Emily's hypnosis worked that last time; it was because Paige's human heart and mind was in control. But this time, it's the beast half that's inside her is the one in control. The beast inside her will do it will break loose every full moon is high in the sky, until Paige learns to make peace with both halves of herself."

The other two nodded as Hanna quickly added "Plus Emily must have worked her up quite a bit too; you know since she didn't start to freak till she got in here, you must be pretty wild under the sheets Em and I am kind of proud."

Aria fell back laughing her head off at Hanna's last statement as Emily started to blush furiously as she snapped "Hanna do you really think it's time to be making jokes at a time like at this."

"No I guess not." Hanna frowned as they watched on as Caleb finally had gotten the much tinier wolf pinned finally pinned by getting a hold of the surf at the back of Paige's neck in his mouth and used his huge paw to pin the rest of her body down. Seeing this opportunity, Spencer shot the sleep spell at Paige and knocked her out.

"Finally! About time you got her to stay still Caleb! What took you so long to get Paige pinned? She is a lot smaller then you and doesn't have as much muscle to her as you do." Spencer said completely exhausted from holding back all that power required to do that level of sleep spell to knock out an unwilling victim for an enough hours for the full moon to set and for her to sleep till the next night. "Plus I thought you said that you had the all of the powers of a fully mature and realized male beta werewolf, didn't you?"

Caleb transformed back in to his human form completely nude since he had to change in to his wolf form immediately, as soon as he and Hanna reached the door of Emily's room, so he had wound up ruining the clothes that his girlfriend had made him.

Turning to look at Spencer he nodded his head and said "Yeah I am a fully mature and realized male beta werewolf so my all of my powers are all matured and realized as I am, but something weird is going on here girls. So I should have been able to have quickly taken Paige down very easily without hurting her; but for some reason she was a lot stronger and lot faster than me and it took all my strength to pin her down for those few seconds."

"But I thought beta wolves especially the ones who come from an alpha bloodline and were next in line for leadership, like you, were the strongest wolves around and there aren't any other types of werewolves that could be a match for them." Spencer asked looking very confused.

"Normally they are but there is one other kind of wolf that could beat a male beta from an alpha bloodline who are chosen to become a pack leader, unless it's the alpha from that same bloodline. But she isn't related to me, much less is even the same breed of werewolf as me. Unless…" Caleb paused "Unless she is a wolf that is a descended from a very special bloodline of alphas, but that isn't even possible for Paige to be one of those wolves that I was just talking about."

"Why not?" Aria asked.

"Because those wolves and their alphas where wiped out of existences by Allison herself, at least a hundred years ago." Caleb answered picking Paige up and placing her on the bed inside the adjoining room that belonged to her coming back out and locking the door tight. "Alison felt that they were a threat to her because of some kind of legend or something."

"Do you know what kind of legend it was?" Emily asked finally saying something for the first time in a while. She was wearing a concerned look on her face that made everyone look at her knowing she knew something about what's going on.

"Ok Em, spill! What so you know?" Hanna said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well Paige mentioned something a couple of weeks ago about not being able to return home or to her pack or to her family because of Allison destroying them. Paige also said something about her being the only thing left alive from her past that was when Allison took Paige and started to torture her. Other than that she never told me anything else about her past." Emily answered.

"Ok something weird is going on and we are going to find out what." Spencer said. "Caleb and I are going to try to find out more about this legend by looking through every media that is available to us. Emily, I need you to find out more about what Paige knows about what happened and if she knows anything about this legend that Allison feared so much that she tried to destroy her and her whole family because of it. Aria and Hanna if you could try to help Emily out that would be great."

All of them nodded to show that they understood what was expected of them.

"Ok, as for right now let's clean up this mess that Paige and I created, so that Emily's Parents don't find out, and kick the both of us out." Caleb stated causing the girls to suddenly remember the wrecked room.

"Oh yeah that." Aria sighed as the five of them started to clean everything up.

…**End of Flashback…**

Reaching the door Emily opened the door and went inside and saw that Paige was in her naked human form and was lying on the bed just waking up. Paige rubbed her head and near and asked in strained voice "We must have had one hell of a night last night because I feel like I got hit by a runaway train. What exactly happened last night Em? Cause after some point I can't remember anything."

"Wait! You don't remember anything up to a point?" Emily asked worried.

All Paige could do was to shake her head no. "No I really don't can you please fill me in, Em?"

**A/N:**** Hey dearies! I hope you enjoyed yourselves with this chapter. It's a tad longer then the chapter that I had wrote before. Thanks for all of your great comment and suggestions so far especially from two readers in particular Pride365 and Cici. Cici gave me the idea for Paige to go all nuts like that from the sexual intensity and the full moon. And I wanted to thank Pride365 for the writing advice so thanks. **** I am going to update the story with next chapter as soon as I can. So I hope you enjoy chapter 6 until the next posting my lovelies and don't forget to review and comment.**


	7. Chapter 7: Masquerade Ball

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters it all belongs to whoever owns the show and the author of the book. The only thing that I own there is this story, so please don't sue me, it's just for fun and I make no money off of this. Reviews on the story that can help the story along or to make it better are very welcome. But please bear in mind, this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle but honest with me when writing your reviews and comments. **

**Author's Note:**** Hello lovelies, I am really sorry that it has been so long since the last chapter that I have updated. I have been really busy for the last few weeks with trying to finish up my last semester of my undergrad in anthropology. It's been a hectic last few weeks and I might have a few more weeks few more weeks in the next few months. No matter what I will keep updating this story as long as it remains unfinished that I will promise you despite how many weeks go by. But please be patient with me.**

**But I am really glad everyone has been enjoying this story so far. And once again I am really sorry for jumping around with the story for the last two chapters but now we will continue in present time in this chapter. I am sorry about the story being a bit late I am in my last semester of my undergrad degree in college so I have been really busy.**

**Also thanks for all of your great comments and suggestions so far. But despite there being a couple of hundred people reading this story a month and with every new chapter that I posted here, there aren't a lot of people writing reviewing for this story aside from a couple of reviewers that have been writing reviews for most to all of the chapters. Please write more reviews for those of you that haven't been write any I would really love to read your thoughts on this story. **

**Also it was the birthday of a very special reader, and not to mention one of the fantastic followers that follow my stories who ****calls him or herself (not sure what pronoun to use) "****Jamscottroc54****" a few days ago. So happy belated birthday '****Jamscottroc54****' I am dedicating this chapter to you as a very late birthday present to you from me. Enjoy**** and onwards to the next chapter dearies.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Masquerade Ball**

**Paige's P.O.V.:**

Paige was just waking up from a deep sleep she was just opening her eyes, at first she didn't notice anything wrong until she saw that her beautiful bronze skin goddess wasn't in her bed with her. Paige looked franticly around the room for her princess, as she was trying to work out what the hell had happened. She tried to slow down her mind so that she could run through the last night's events; the last thing that Paige could remember was Emily had though the trouble of setting up this super romantic setting and had finally told her how she felt about her, Emily had made Paige feel so safe in assuring her that if Paige wasn't ready to make love to her that they could wait as long as she needed, and the last thing that she could remember was Emily had stripped Paige of all her clothes and she had just pulled the cord of her robe and was about just to drop the robe and nothing.

That was the last thing that Paige could remember before she could see anything of Emily's nude body Paige had completely blacked out and after that nothing. All Paige could think about was what had happened after she had blacked out and what had happened to Emily. What if something happened to Emily? What if she had done something to hurt her?

Suddenly Paige had smelted a familiar sent of peaches and honey coming from under the door. Recognizing the sent as Emily's Paige had stopped what she was doing as she heard the mechanics of the door handle moving as Emily opened the door and came inside and shut the door behind her. Paige had rubbed her head as she felt a massive headache coming on and had asked in strained voice "We must have had one hell of a night last night because I feel like I got hit by a runaway train. What exactly happened last night Em? Cause after some point I can't remember anything."

"Wait! You don't remember anything up to a point?" Emily asked worried sitting on the bed resting her upper body up against the head board.

"No not really don't can you please fill me in, Em?" Paige answered as she crawled up to where Emily was sitting on the bed. When she reached where her love was sitting Paige arranged herself in to a position where her head was resting on Emily's chest and Paige placed her arm so it was lying across the princess's belly. Emily gave her a sad smile as wrapped her arms around the red head.

"Sure, but first can you tell me what do you remember about last night?" Emily asked.

"Well I remember coming to room when you had sent for me, the room, glowing candles, rose peddles everywhere;" Paige started to run thought her memories of last night to Emily. "I also definitely remember you telling me how you felted about me, the last thing I remember was you were about to take your robe off and then nothing, everything goes all black after that. That's all I can remember."

"Are you that is all remember, Paige?" Emily asked with a lot concern on her face. "Are you sure you really want to know what happened afterwards?"

"Yeah can you please just tell me what happen what happen after that, Em?" Paige pleaded.

"Well Paige, your wolf half took over your body, I tried to stop it by using my hypnosis but it didn't work…." Emily said with concern in her voice as she watched as Paige's eyes widen with fear. "Caleb and the girls ran in and stopped you from attacking me and they had to knock you out before you wound up hurt yourself."

"I attacked you?" Paige said starting to sound frighten.

"Yes you did but it wasn't your fault I know it's not and I wasn't hurt too badly."

"You were hurt?" Paige said sitting up to look Emily in the face

"I kind of was your wolf side when out of control and throw me in to the wooden writing desk." Emily said. "But you weren't in control of your body at the time, Paige, you weren't the one who did it."

Suddenly Paige jumped up from the bed and started to run out of the room with Emily not far behind her.

**Emily's P.O.V.:**

"Where are you going?" Emily shouted trying her best to keep up with the wolf girl but she started to fall behind.

"Someplace where I won't be able to hurt you anymore; I am a monster!" Paige shouted over her shoulder to the princess and with that Paige ran so fast in her human form that she was a blur even to Emily. Emily stopped running knowing that ever with her own super speed that she would never be able to caught up to Paige. Instead she started to run down another corridor running towards the group of people that she knew would be able to help her with Paige.

Emily stopped running when she reach the door to the room where she know where she would find Hanna. She burst in to the room where out even knocking and jumped on to the bed where the group's favorite blond was sleeping.

"HANNA! HANNA WAKE UP! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Emily shouted into the sleeping girl's ear as she started to shake the crap out of Hanna.

"EMILY! WHAT THE HELL!" Hanna yelled. "What going? And why are you trying to shaken baby syndrome me to death?"

"Hanna I know it's early but I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't really important! It's about Paige she ran away!"

Hanna sat straight up and clearly waked awake now! "Ok I am awake tell me everything!"

…**An Hour and a Half Later…**

**Hanna's P.O.V.:**

Emily had spent the last hour and a half explaining to Hanna what had happen earlier when she was explained to Paige what had happen the night before when she blacked out. Hanna at there as she listen intently to Emily and when Emily broke down in tears half way through the story Hanna tried to sooth the other girl. Hanna couldn't help but feel sad for both her best friend and for Paige knowing how deeply both really loved each other but everything seems to be trying to pull the two of them apart. All she really knew was that she had to do something to help them and suddenly Hanna had a brilliant beyond brilliant of ideas.

Hanna waited till after the brunette had finished, so she could pull Emily back a little from the embrace that she was holding Emily in while she was crying, and started to tell her the brilliant plan that she had just came up. Hanna remembered that it was Emily's birthday coming up really soon and that Emily's parents hadn't come up with an idea that would be suitable to celebrate it yet. But Hanna just thought of an idea that would both remedy that and be able to get Emily and Paige a chance to talk… a Masquerade Ball! That way Paige would have to attend and Emily and Paige would have a chance to talk without anyone knowing who they were.

When Hanna finished telling her the plan, Emily couldn't help but to smile, the idea was perfect so she agreed to it. When that was settled Hanna told her not to worry and that she would take care of everything.

**Paige's P.O.V.:**

It was the night of Emily's birthday finally arrived… the Masquerade Ball. Emily had told her what had happen, but Paige know very well that she would have no choose but to go seeing that she was Emily's personal guard. As she was getting dressed in the costume that Hanna had made her, Paige couldn't help but think about the last few days, things had been so uncomfortable and awkward between the both of them that they haven't really been able to talk about anything, much less what had happen. But what did she really expect since she ran form the princess after she told her what had happened between them after she had blacked out during their almost first time. But then again it really didn't help much that Paige has been performing her duties as Emily's guard from a distance within the shadows. What else was Paige supposed to do though; they really weren't really supposed to be together anyway, there was a law against it for crying out loud.

Plus what about that legend thingy that the other wolf Toby was telling her about, the one where the 'last alpha of the red wolves blood line' and the 'vampire of the highest and purest of blood lines' would somehow bring the end to how the kingdom is ruled by falling in love with each other. And how that this legendary 'Alpha Red Wolf' will either bring either great good or great destruction by falling in love with 'vampire of the highest and purest of blood lines'.

Plus what if this legend was real true and nothing but destruction came from both of Emily and her love. She know that couldn't risk it, even if it went the other way and their love did end up bring great good not if there was even the smallest chance that many of the people that she cared about could end up getting hurt or worse dead. She couldn't help but see the faces of Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Spencer, and Emily flash through her mind. They were the only thing that she had that was even remotely close to being with her family that bitch Allison had stolen from her. They were the only ones on this planet that made her feel what she felt when her family was alive. They made her feel so safe and so happy that she know that no matter what Paige know that no matter what happened that she had to protect them; even if it meant that her and Emily and Emily could never be together.

There was also a very small part of Paige that couldn't help but feel like she had heard something like this before in the form of a story back when her family was alive and she was a young pup. There was so many stories and legends that were told to both her and all of the other pups that where her older brothers and sisters that Paige remembered were told to them by their parents, grandparents, and sometimes some of the elder wolves who were the council members that advised the pack's alpha male and alpha female (who were at the time her parents) as they were being tucked in to bed. But that felt and so long ago that Paige couldn't remember any of those stories anyway, so all she could do was just to leave that part of her past alone and try to push it to the back of her mind. Since she knew very well that picking at it wouldn't back bring her family and pack back to her anyway.

Paige had finally finished getting dressed in the suit that Hanna had made for her so that she could wear it as her costume for the Masquerade Ball. Paige stepped in front of the plain and not to mention ancient mirror that resided in her bedroom so she could smooth out any wrinkles that were there and make sure that everything was in the right place. Paige couldn't help but to really admire how that crazy but loveable blond made it, Hanna really out did herself this time. The suit itself was the kind you would see on a prince, not the kind where there it made the person look like a poodle with the puffy pants and puffy shoulder thingy that you normally see when you open up a fairy tale book and see a picture of the prince of the story. But this suit was more of the kind of prince type suit that was a mix of what you would see on a revolutionary warrior and what Paolo Montalban wore when he had played the character of Prince Christopher in the 1997 film Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella. The main color of the suit was bronze and had these copper accents on it was really looked amazing especially when she attached the short length cape, which was copper on the outside with bronze on the inside, to the suit.

As Paige was wrapping one part of the cape over the top of her shoulder and brought the strings of the cape to she could tie them together, Paige jumped suddenly at the sound of a knock on her door which startled her to break Paige out of her deep train of thought as she finished fumbling with the strings. Caleb's voice traveling though the door saying "Hey Paige! Its Caleb, are you almost done in there? It's time to go downstairs to the ballroom for the ball."

"Yeah, I am almost done what about Emily? Is she almost ready?"

"Emily was already gone ahead of us downstairs. And before you freak out on me and ruin that really great suit that we both know that Hanna broke her neck trying to make perfect. The princess is with the rest of the girls, who are also on guard duty like us, so she will be safe until both you and I get down there so don't worry about her. I stayed behind to wait for you because I figured we could go down together there together and that while walking down there that I could help you practice a little with using your wolf sight, smell, and hearing on the way."

"Ok then I will be out there in a second just got to grab my mask" Paige said as she went over to her desk so she could grabbed the bronze and copper colored mask that Hanna had also made her that went perfectly when worn together with the suit. After griping the mask firmly in her hands, Paige ran towards the bedroom door and opened it to see Caleb standing there in a similar type of suit that she was wearing except in black and red.

"You ready there?"Caleb asked.

All she could answer was "As ready as I will ever be."

…**About 20 Minutes Later…**

Paige and Caleb had finally reached the ball room they had split up in opposite direction to walk alongside so that they could patrol the ballroom. Caleb saw that Paige was obviously look around for a particular princess, that they all knew and loved. Caleb silently chuckled to himself because he knew Paige would never say how much she truly loved Emily or directly ask for his or the other girls help.

Caleb couldn't help but send out a telepathic message to Paige: **'You looking for anyone in particular, Paige?' **

'**What exactly are you talking about Caleb?'** Paige answered the other werewolf in the same telepathic manner. Even though she loved Caleb like a brother, but she wished that he would stay out of her head when they were in their human forms. Like she understood the talk telepathic when they were on all fours but sometimes he really needed to stay in his own head.

'**You know what I am talking about. Let's say a particular dark skin beauty that is both a drop dead gorgeous and a vampire princess name Emily. That me and girls all know that you're absolutely crazy for each other.'**

'**I still have no idea what you are talking about' **Paige trying keep her cool as much as possible.

**'If you say so.'** Caleb said** 'By the way, that particular dark skin beauty that is both a drop dead gorgeous and a vampire princess that you're totally not in love with is standing right behind you.'**

'**Yeah like I would ever fall for that trick.' **Paige huffed and snickered thinking that Caleb was just puling her leg.

As Paige was walking past a group of vampire nobles, and suddenly a leg was moved out ever so slightly so that Paige wouldn't see as she it as she walked past; the foot trip her and send Paige sliding in to a marble statue. The marble statue crumbled in to dust and pieces as they fell on her. The commotion of the statue caused everyone at the party turned to see what had happened just the person who tripped her had walked up to where Paige was laying. As Paige looked up from where she was to see that it was Samara who had tripped her, Paige knew it was her from her smell, despite her face being masked. Samara was one of many nobles who have complained about how they don't think Paige was good enough to be Emily's personal guard. Paige push her upper body up a little with her hands; she couldn't help but feel the hot tears welling up in her own eyes as she saw everyone in the ball room starting down at her and beginning to laugh. Well everyone except for Emily, Caleb, and the girls. Samara walked over to her smiling down at her with the fakest, sweet smile in the world as she swirled the wine glass filled with blood. She stopped in front of her and said "Awww! Oh no the little mutt fell down. You should be more careful next time you almost scuffed my shoes."

Paige's eyes started to glow gold as she started to growl and bearing her some of her fangs at Samara. Suddenly Emily ran over to Paige dropping to her knees and wrapping her strong arms around her body. As Emily griped gotten a tight hold around her body, Paige heard her whisper "Paige its ok, I know that was Samara's fault. Just take a deep breath and let's move somewhere private so we can talk."

All Paige could do was nod, not taking her eyes off of Samara as Emily helped her up and pulled her over to an isolated corner out of view of most of the party. When they got there they settled themselves on the couch that where there. Paige finally gotten herself to calm down to where she could finally looked over to Emily and for the first time to night the dress was wearing that night. It looked like a deep blue version of the dress that belle wore in beauty and the beast that had a deep blue mask (It's the dress that Emily wore in the unmasked episode of second season). Paige so stunned by how beautiful Emily was in it that she couldn't even think much less speak.

"Paige we need to really need to talk about what happened the night we almost made love." Emily said breaking Paige out of her stupor. "Because I hate the way we have been so distant with each other and I really miss having you with me."

"I miss you too Em, but its better if I protect you from the shadows anyway." She responded.

"No its not better besides you can't tell me that you don't feel somewhat lonely or that your heart doesn't hurt as much as mine does from not being next to me." Emily countered back refusing to let Paige get out of this easily.

"But Emily, I am a monster and I almost killed you. It's not safe for me to be near you," Paige started. "Because what if next time I end up hurting you worse or what if Caleb and the girls aren't able to stop me in time and I kill you…"

Suddenly Emily raised two fingers and placed them on Paige's lips to silence her in mid-sentence. "Paige, I love you and trust me you are not a monster, nowhere near being one it in fact. You're the most beautiful people that I have ever seen or met and I also refuse to go one more moment without you. I also refuse to be with anyone else but you for the rest of eternity. Is that understood?"

"Yes but what about the law! It wouldn't let us be together?" Paige asked in a quiet voice.

"I have Spencer working to find a loop hole around that, don't worry. No matter what I am going to make sure that me and you will be together for the rest forever." Emily said in an equally quiet voice. "Now that is settled will you do me the honor of dancing with me for the rest of the ball, love?"

"Y-y-yes of course!" Paige said jumping up in small bow forward with one arm behind her back as she extended the her other hand forward.

Emily smiled little as she took the hand offered to her so that Paige could lead her princess on to the dance floor. As they walked towards it Paige felt Emily shift a little and placed a small but loving kiss on her cheek making her blush deeply. When they reached the dance floor Emily placed one of her hands on her shoulder causing Paige turned towards her. Emily took one of her hands to hold, seeing this Paige followed her lead as she placed her other hand on Emily's hips as they started to dance slowly together. She watched as Emily smiled at how she was acting so nervously with her, it was like they were in some kind of kindergarten level romance magna.

They danced together for hours on end, looking in to each other's eyes, and they felt like they were the only people in the room. Suddenly the clock stroked midnight and Emily placed her hand on her cheek as she leaned forward and placed a full on kiss on Paige's lips. Paige moved her hand to Emily's and pulled her deeper in to the kiss lower back, as Paige enjoyed the electric shocks running though her body that were just being caused by having Emily touching the bare skin of her face.

Pulling back from the kiss to rest their foreheads against each other as the two girls tried to catch their breath. Paige looked in to Emily's eyes as the princess whispered to her "Always remember you're my one true love, Paige. And no matter what anyone tells you, always remember that you're my true prince charming and I love you!"

Paige felt hot tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she looked in to this beautiful goddess-like woman's brown eyes and smiled. "I love you too Emily! And I love you so much more than you will ever know. You're my whole world and I will never leave your side ever again, so matter what. Even if I get separated from you I will always find you even if it takes a century, a hundred lifetimes, or even forever; but in the end I will find you I promise."

Both smiled at each other's decoration of each other's love knowing that they spoke the true as they reviled in their moment together. But suddenly the moment was ruined when they heard the announcer call for attention so he could formally introduce someone's entrance to the ball room.

'**That's funny I thought that everyone that was invited and was on the guest list had already arrived?'** Paige said through the mind connection with Caleb knowing he was somewhere nearby with Hanna and the other girls.

'**So did I! it might be someone who wasn't invited so as stay close to Emily as you can.' **Caleb answered. **'****The girls and I will stay close to you two in the shadows in case something happens. We will keep in mental contact. Ok?'**

'**Rodger! Over and out!'** Paige answered as put a protective arm around Emily's waist. Knowing what that meant something was wrong and to stay as close as possible to Paige, Emily wrapped both arms around her true love's body.

The announcer cleared his voice and said in a load clear voice that everyone could hear. "Let me introduce Lady Allison!"

**A/N:**** Hey dearies! I hope you enjoyed yourselves with this chapter. Thanks for all of your great comment and suggestions so far so please keep writing I love hearing from you guys and gals. And I am going to update the story with next chapter as soon as I can. Happy belated birthday 'Jamscottroc54'! Once again I dedicated** **this chapter to you for your birthday. So I hope you enjoy chapter 7 until the next posting my lovelies and don't forget to review and comment.**


End file.
